Race Yourself
Race Yourself is an HTFF Episode and the season 72 premiere. Episode Roles Starring * Racer * Flash * Lifty & Shifty Featuring * Velo * Gutsy * Crafty * Mag * Giggles * Swindler * Lumpy * Handy Appearing * Frilly * Petunia Plot Part 1 The episode begins on the road at a start lien where Racer, Flash and others wait in a variety of vehicles. Lumpy walks in front of all the racers a,d shows them all a map of the town, with the start line and a finish on it. At the finish its shown there is a large pile of money. After showing the map, Lumpy pulls out a staring pistol and fires it into the air. Upon this, almost all the racers take off, and Lumpy is ran over by Flash. Once all the other racers are gone, Racer is shown to still be at the start, upset as one of his tires has popped. The scene then changes to chow Lifty and Shifty laughing as Lifty pulls out a box of nails and throws it out of their van. Most of the nails hit the ground and scatter, but some hit Velo, causing him to scream and serve into a tree. Gutsy then drives over the nails and they pop the tires of his motorcycle. Gutsy begins to lose control of his bike due to this and ends up running over crossing guard Frilly. Mag is then shown to reach the nails, but uses his magnet to pull them out of the way and safely drives on along with those behind him. Racer is then shown again, thanking Handy who had fixed replaced his tire. Racer then climbs back into his car and starts it up, only for the engine to go kaput, making Racer and Handy both scowl. The scene then changed to show Flash, speeding at the front of the group. He smiles until he spots Lifty and Shifty in her rear-view mirror. The twins manage to get right next to Flash and Lifty throws an oil filled water balloon at him. The balloon misses hitting Flash's car and instead hit Petunia on the sidewalk, freaking her out. Upset that the twins try to hit him, Racer swerves his car and slams into the twin's van. This causes Lifty to fall over and get impaled through they eye out the back of his head with the van's gearshift. Shifty lets out a scream but keeps driving, caring more about winning the money. Gutsy is then shown, still driving but struggling as his tires are now gone and only the rims remain, creating sparks as he drives. He basses by Petunia and a spark hits her, catching her on fire. Petunia runs into the road and is hit by Mag and thrown into the air before falling and then being hit by Crafty's car and smashing through the windshield. Crafty screams and also catches fire before serving into Mag. The episode then blacks out. Part 2 The episode continues with Mag and Crafty's cars exploding and sending debris flying, including the nails Mag picked up, which fly into Giggles and shoot through her. Racer is then seen once more, now riding Handy's tow truck with Handy driving. The two come upon the dead bodies of the others and just stare in horror. The scene then changes again to Flash and he and Shifty takes turns swerving into each other. UP ahead, Swindler appears from an alley way and laughs. However he suddenly ends up between Shifty and Flash and he and his bike are crushed between their cars. Shifty and Flash then notice the finish line up ahead and begin swerving into each other harder. Flash manages to cause Shifty to crash into a parked car and Shifty is launched out of his van and into a stop sign. Flash laughs at this, but by doing so he doesn't notice he has drifted onto the sidewalk and crashes into a fire hydrant. Thanks to his seat belt, Flash doesn't get launched, but his airbag goes off and smashes him. Handy and Racer are then shown to have reached the finish line, only because nobody else seems to be left. Both get out of the truck and walk over to the money before going to high five, only to be unable to. Suddenly Gutsy comes out of nowhere and runs over Handy before crashing into the money. Due to the sparks from his motorcycle, the money bursts into flames and Gutsy drives out from the other side of the pile, also on fire. Racer looks at the now burning money and sighs before walking away. The episode then ends with the fire hydrant that Flash hit getting launched into the air by water and landing on Racer. End Tag "Life is a Rat Race" Deaths # Lumpy, Frilly and Handy are ran over. # Velo smashes into a tree. # Lifty is impaled through the head by a gear shift. # Petunia is hit by a car. # Crafty and Mag are killed when their cars explode. # Giggles is shot through by nails. # Swindler is crushed between two cars. # Shifty smashed into a stop sign. # Flash is crushed by his airbag. # Gutsy burns to death. (Confirmed) # Racer is crushed by a fire hydrant. Injuries # Velo is hit in the face with nails. # Petunia and Crafty catch on fire. Trivia * Nobody survives this episode. * Lifty's death is similar to Petunia's in Happy Trails Part 1. * Flash's death is similar to Flaky's in Without a Hitch. Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images